


Girl Advice

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Lovestruck Fool, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Michael is distressed and very much in love.The only problem is, it's not with a guy this time.





	Girl Advice

“Jeremy. Jeremiah. My heterosexual friend. My cishet pal. My dude,” Michael rambled, totally not trying to avoid whatever he’d called Jeremy over to talk about.

“You’re rambling, Mike. Just spit it out,” Jeremy mumbled in response. Michael nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out.

“I need girl advice. Like, dating girls advice.”

There was a short pause, in which Jeremy gave Michael the most confused look Michael had ever seen.

“Michael, you’re gay,” Jeremy stated plainly, causing Michael to suddenly shift forward in his beanbag and startle Jeremy.

“I THOUGHT SO TOO, DUDE!” Michael exclaimed, waving his hands. “Like- I’ve only liked dudes before. Jake? Hot. Rich? A solid maybe. But _girls?_ Always been a pass for me! Until, like, yesterday-ish!” Michael flopped back into his beanbag, dragging a hand through his hair.

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow, grinning slightly. “So what you’re saying is… you have a crush on someone?”

“Yes!” Michael exclaimed. “Not just, like, some random gal either! I’ve known her for, like, a year now!”

“Oh my god, do you mean _Christine?!_ ” Jeremy asked, eyes wide. “You know she’s dating Rich, right?”

Michael made an exasperated noise in response, nodding. “Yes, I do,” he huffed, crossing his arms. “It’s not her, though. It’s Brooke.”

There was a moment of silence before Michael heard Jeremy snickering. Michael gasped, sitting up. “Traitor!” He accused in mock-seriousness. “I’m here in emotional distress and you _laugh_ at me?! How dare!”

That just made Jeremy laugh harder before he got control over his giggles. “Okay, okay, I’m here to help, man. For real,” he said, giving Michael a soft smile. Michael smiled back. “But there’s, like, nothing I can do to help.” Michael stopped smiling.

“Damn. You’re, like, my go-to het friend,” Michael grumbled. Jeremy punched his arm playfully in response, chuckling.

“Shut up, man!” Jeremy joked, falling back into his beanbag chair with a giggle. “But for real- what made you notice? Like, what made you realize you liked Brooke?”

Michael blushed lightly, shrugging and sinking into his chair a bit. “I dunno, man, just, like… she’s just super nice and so smart and giggly…” He paused for a second, smiling at the ceiling. “I think I realized yesterday, when we were all at the mall together. Like, we were wandering around in one of those fashion joints and she came up behind me and told me to follow her. She showed me this display of patches n’ shit and said she noticed I liked patches so she thought of me.” Michael let out a big, happy sign and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I guess just kinda the fact that she thought of me solidified it? I dunno, man.”

Jeremy gave a soft “awww” and put his hand to his chest. “That’s super sweet!” He chirped. “Super sappy, though.”

“Shut up, man. You were the same way with Christine!” Michael protested, crossing his arms before looking back up at Jeremy. “Speaking of relationships, how’re you and Chloe doing? Still good?”

A light blush dusted Jeremy’s cheeks as he gave a shy smile. “We’re still doing great, yeah,” he replied, glancing away. “She recently started, um, started gymnastics! Well, she didn’t start gymnastics, but she told me about it recently!”

“Oh sweet! Have you seen her do it yet?” Michael asked, leaning forward a bit in his beanbag chair.

At that, Jeremy’s blush darkened and he gave a nervous chuckle. “Uh, yeah, she has! She’s, um, she’s super good at it. Like, it’s so beautiful how she’s just s-so, um, so confident i-in what she’s doing! She’s also just, uh, j-just, like… crazy flexible, a-and the costumes she wears for her performances, and-” Jeremy rambled, face progressively growing darker before Michael cut him off.

“Jeez, okay, ya perv. I get it, gymnastics are sexy,” Michael teased, smirking at Jeremy. The taller was instantly stammering, embarrassed.

“Gymnastics a-aren’t sexy, Michael!” Jeremy blurted out, flapping his hands slightly. Michael replied with a mumbled “Whatever you say,” which made Jeremy fall back into his beanbag chair with a huff. “I’m seriousssss,” he groaned, crossing his arms.

“I know,” Michael chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I won’t tease you for it, though.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, huffing. “Whatever, man. Let’s just, like, play AotD or something. Enough feelings talk.” He paused for a moment. “Unless you have anything else to confess?”

“Wouldn’t call it a ‘confession’, but nah. That was it. Brooke’s pretty hot,” Michael hummed in response, earning a nod from the other boy.

“Gotcha. Level 10 of AotD it is, then.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You did what now?” Michael asked his friend, who shifted nervously across the shitty cafeteria table from him.

“Kinda sorta set you up. On a date. W-with Brooke, though!” Jeremy explained, fidgeting with Chloe’s hand in his. The brunette nodded, giving a small smile.

“Jer and I have been planning on going out to a movie or something for a while, soooo _I_ thought, why not bring our best friends to help these nerds find happiness with each other?” Chloe explained.

Michael was quiet for a minute before squinting at her. “Bringing me was originally a joke, wasn’t it?”

Chloe nodded. “Pretty much.”

“Well, I appreciate the honesty,” Michael mumbled, rolling his eyes. He stood up, tray and half-eaten lunch in hand. “So, when is this thing?”

“Tonight?” Jeremy offered sheepishly.

Michael shrugged. “Could be worse. I’ll see you there,” he hummed, turning around and taking a step before realizing his mistake. “Where is it, by the way?” He asked, turning back to face the couple.

Chloe shrugged, taking a sip of her iced tea. “We’ll figure it out later. Jer’ll text you the details.”

“Cool, cool,” Michael nodded, calmly turning around again and heading to the trash can. Little did anyone else know, Michael was anything _but_ calm. He prayed his hands weren’t shaking as the realization hit him that he was going to go on a double date with Brooke. He was going on a _date_ with _Brooke._

“Tonight” couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
